


Your Sunshine

by KazuHattori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, KenHina Week, KenHina Week 2020, M/M, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, kenhinaweek, kenhinaweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuHattori/pseuds/KazuHattori
Summary: KenHina WeekDay 2: ChargeKenHina's relationship development from Kuroo's POV.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 19
Kudos: 129
Collections: Kenhina week 2020





	Your Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> my OneShots for KenHina Week are the first stories i wrote in english. Many thanks to my beta reader: ich_bin_ein_stern (ao3)
> 
> I actually wanted to make this story even longer, but I had not enough time. Maybe I'll add some scenes one day. ^__^
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Kazu  
> (Twitter: @KazuHattori)

Kuroo turned around. "Where's Kenma?" he asked his teammates.

They just looked around in confusion and shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh, damn it! And I told him not to do any gaming while he's walking! You guys go on ahead to the shelter, we'll catch up!"

The others did just that and Kuroo went back the way they came. Hopefully, Kenma wasn’t completely lost. He took a look at his phone - no signal. Great. Of course there were connection problems in this mountainous region in the middle of nowhere.

At the end of the road, he turned left and then right. In the distance, he could finally see two people and one of them was definitely Kenma in his red Nekoma tracksuit. He was sitting on a wall and was apparently still gaming. Annoyed and relieved at the same time, he walked in Kenma's direction. Meanwhile, his gaze fell on the other person, a little redhead, maybe a middle-schooler? The boy had a rather loud voice but what exactly he said, Kuroo couldn't understand from a distance. He squatted on the ground next to Kenma and spoke to him intensely. Immediately, Kuroo's protective instinct kicked in. He knew how stressful, and even a little scary, it could be for Kenma when strangers talked to him so directly. Especially when they forced themselves on him like that little boy did. The redhead jumped up and he thought he heard the word "volleyball.”

Kuroo walked a little faster and was about to raise his voice when he noticed in surprise that Kenma responded to Shortie's communication. He kept staring at his game but he actually answered the questions that were asked. He even seemed to have a real conversation with the other boy. Kuroo stopped - a little stunned - and watched the situation unfold.

He couldn't believe how talkative Kenma was. Did he possibly know the guy? Otherwise he would never be so relaxed, would he? And whatever he said seemed to interest the other kid very much. The redhead could barely take his eyes off Kenma...

Kuroo clenched his teeth angrily. He already couldn't stand that guy.

When Kenma turned to the wildly gesticulating shrimp with great interest, Kuroo had enough and walked the last few meters to them, shouting "KENMA!”

His friend turned to him at once.

"Kuroo." He noticed and stood up immediately. That's good.

Kuroo stared at the stranger grimly for a moment, even though he probably didn't deserve it. Actually, he looked quite innocent and somehow he had a positive aura. Still, Kuroo didn't like him.

"See you, Shouyou," he heard Kenma say and out of the corner of his eye, he could see him waving to the boy with a gentle smile.

Kuroo's hands clenched into fists.

What the hell... 

He couldn't remember the last time Kenma had been so kind to someone, let alone a stranger. And Shouyou was a first name, right? Maybe he did know him after all. It was impossible for Kenma to be so familiar with someone totally unknown.

When they turned the corner, he finally asked him

"Who was he?"

"One of the middle blockers of Karasuno," Kenma spoke calmly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, still smiling a bit.

"WHAT?!" Kuroo replied a little louder than he had intended.

Kenma looked at him skeptically. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with ME? You better tell me what's wrong with YOU!" Kuroo demanded. "Are you making friends with the enemy?"

He didn't usually talk like that. In fact, Kuroo respected every team and every player who gave his best, and he actually wanted a good rivalry with Karasuno, after all the stories and legends about their teams.

"The enemy? Are you serious, Kuroo?"

"Oh, forget it..." he mumbled. He really didn't feel like talking right now.

Kuroo knew exactly why he was so upset. He had been assuming for a while that he had more feelings for his best friend than he'd thought. And now some guy from the other team comes along and manages to elicit so much kindness and familiarity from Kenma? Yeah. He was definitely jealous.

Oh, damn.

\---

Never before had he experienced Kenma like this. Motivated, active, combative, going beyond his limits. And all these things were contagious. They spread throughout the entire team. Kuroo was completely exhausted like everyone else, but he was determined to keep playing! The desire and fun of playing against Karasuno pushed them all. Keep going, just stand on the court a little longer.

And then it happened. The unavoidable.

Kenma collapsed in front of everyone.

Worry overcame Kuroo. Of course something like this would happen. Kenma had been at the end of his strength for a long time, and he wasn't used to being so overexerted! Hopefully, he didn't get seriously sick! 

Or was he even hurt?

"Did you injure yourself somewhere?" he asked his friend lying on the ground. "Oi, Kenma, are you alright?"

But then the most incredible thing happened. A soft smile appeared on Kenma's sweat-covered face and he said the one thing that Kuroo had least expected in this situation:

"This is fun~"

Stunned, he stared at his best friend and could feel his team mates and even Karasuno doing the same. Kenma was lying on the ground completely exhausted during probably the hardest game he had ever played and he enjoyed it? He had fun... fun! All these years he had tried to awaken the love for volleyball in him and finally - _finally_ \- this was achieved! 

And he knew that this was not his merit, but the one of...

"AWWWW YEAAAAAH!" It came from the other side of the net and, in the corner of his eye, he could see the shrimp, Hinata Shouyou, full of pride and triumph, had clenched his hands into fists and cheered loudly. Yes, Kuroo knew about the promise Hinata had given Kenma and he had achieved it. He had awakened the fun of volleyball in Kenma.

Kuroo himself could no longer suppress a smile. Laughing, he threw his head back. He was so proud and relieved. Kenma really had fun! He was happy! Really happy! While playing volleyball!

Shouyou, the name Kuroo heard from Kenma over and over again, Shouyou was just incredible! Since he and Kenma had met for the first time, the development of his best friend had taken a strong turn upwards.

Normally, Kenma's internal battery was only working in low power mode; he was only ever giving 60% of what was actually possible. Hinata was like the sun itself to him. His presence, and even the mere thought of him, charged Kenma's inner battery and gives him energy. Energy that gave him strength and motivation. Energy that made him forget his fears for a while and simply made him happier.

Just a few months ago, Kuroo would probably have been jealous. But he had realized quite a while ago that he wanted nothing more than for Kenma to be happy and it was obvious who made him the happiest.

Everyone had long since realized that Kenma had feelings for Karasuno's Number 10, everyone except Kenma himself. But it was only a matter of time before he would realize it too. Until then, Kuroo would just continue to annoy him with teasing hints.

The game could have gone on endlessly, but eventually it came to an end.

The sweat-soaked ball slipped off Kenma's fingers and landed on the floor a moment later.

They had lost.

Exhausted and sighing, Kuroo let himself fall to the ground. The legendary battle of the Trash Heap was over.

When he sat up again, he could see that Kenma was also sitting on the floor with his back turned to him. Was he sad? Was he blaming himself?

Kuroo stood up and went to him. When his friend noticed him, he began to talk.

"Regardless if we win or lose, no one really dies, or respawns, the dark side never prospers, nor does the world end. We don't travel across a grand world, all we do is stand within the four corners of a 9 x 18 meter rectangle, and give everything we've got to prevent a ball from hitting the floor."

With an exhausted smile on his lips, Kenma dropped to the floor.

"Aaaah~ that was fun!" he said.

Kenma... ...as happy as Kuroo was for him... a small unpleasant feeling still lay in his chest. It felt as if he had failed as a best friend. No one knew Kenma as long and as well as he did. No one had spent as much time with him as he had. And yet, in all those years, he hadn't accomplished what Shortie had accomplished in just a few months. Kuroo felt useless.

He sighed.

It was not the right time for such negative thoughts. Kenma had earned a huge praise but before he could say anything, his friend continued to talk.

"Kuroo," he said, turning to him with a big honest smile, "Thank you for getting me into volleyball."

Kuroo was speechless. He looked at his best friend in surprise. Had Kenma really just thanked him? HIM?

"Uh...sure," was all he could say before he was flooded with emotions and quickly turned away from Kenma.

"Wait wait wait, just wait a moment you idiot!" he said dramatically, but another thought came into his mind.

_Apparently I wasn't as useless as I had feared._

He smiled widely.

What an absolutely amazing day.

\----

Kuroo knocked on the familiar wooden door of the old house.

Kenma wanted to talk to him. He said it was important and he wanted Kuroo to be the first to know. That's all he told him on the phone last night. So now he stood in front of his closest friend's front door and a moment later that friend opened the door.

"You're here," he states and let him in.

"So, what's up?" Kuroo asked after he had taken off his shoes and followed Kenma to the kitchen-living room. All night long, he had thought about what his friend wanted to tell him because it was extremely rare that Kenma would seek a serious conversation with him. The wildest theories had crossed his mind. Would it be something bad? Was he seriously ill? He needed to know quickly, but Kenma took his time to answer.

"Um," he just said, looking sort of... embarrassed? Kuroo even noticed a light blush on his cheeks, which only aroused his curiosity more. Impatiently, he kept waiting for an answer but instead, Kenma turned around, went to the big kitchen unit and took two cups out of the cupboard.

"W-would you like some tea? Wait, I'll make you one -"

"Kenma~" a voice suddenly called out from the bedroom and made Kuroo flinch for a second. Then a familiar redhead entered the room and started babbling energetically.

"You weren't in bed anymore! It is rare that you get up before me," Hinata Shouyou walked to Kenma, smiling. He didn't seem to notice that Kuroo was also in the room.

Yes, it was definitely Hinata, but he had changed a lot in the last few years. He had grown a few centimeters, but above all he had become much more muscular. His body seemed to be much more distinctive and his skin was visibly tanned. Also his voice had deepened a bit. Kuroo could not deny that Shortie had gotten quite attractive. But what was he doing here and what’s with that suggestive comment? When did he return from Brazil?

"Chibi-chan?" Kuroo asked loudly, drawing attention to himself.

Hinata turned to him and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ehh? Kuroo-san? What are you doing here?" he asked him and Kuroo smiled.

"What am I doing here? The question is what are YOU doing here?!"

Hinata blushed.

"Um, well..." he started nervously, looking to Kenma for help.

Who blushed as well.

"You know, Kuroo..."

_Oh... Oh! Don't tell me that...! That's what Kenma wanted to tell him?_

"Oh, my God! Seriously, Kenma?" Kuroo laughed out loud. "I can't believe it! After all these years, you finally confessed?"

Kenma blushed even more.

"S-shut up, Kuroo."

"Oh, come on!"

Widely grinning, Kuroo went to the two lovebirds, raised his hands and ruffled through their hair.

"No need to be shy! I'm happy for you guys," he clarified, "Besides, it's about time!"

"Uh... thanks?" Hinata mumbled, unsure.

Kuroo lowered his arms again and turned directly to the redhead.

"You look really nice, Chibi-chan! Tanned, well-trained - no wonder Kenma couldn't keep his hands off you!"

He let out a cry of pain as his best friend kicked him in the leg.

"Kenma~ why are you always so mean to me? I'm right after all!"

Suddenly, Hinata laughed. And Kuroo did the same. Kenma gave both of them a grim look but even he couldn't hold back a smile either.

It was going to be a very fun-filled day.

With many questions, answers and teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the OneShot!
> 
> I would be very happy if you leave Kudos and write a comment. A simple "I liked it" would already make me super happy! ^__^  
> Constructive criticism is also welcome.


End file.
